Barstow Incest
by XoXoAceXoXo
Summary: Alright,so this is two of RP charries I use 3.And this is how Miles became the whore he is /devilchica08/milesbarstow.htm /devilchica08/lukariabarstow.htm


With a heavy sigh, the sassy teen lounged out over his bed and gave a deep growl of envy. There it was again, the ringing of moans and whimpers that seemed to always echo through the castles halls, finding the boy in a taunting manner. He was 15, and god was it hard to restrain not running down and forcing onto one of the seduced , but in this time period, it wasn't the right thing to do. But really...how could you keep a sexual vampire from sex when it was right at his finger tips. Pushing aside some of his unruly black locks, the vampire sat back up and glared at the ajared door. Out of mere habit, he inhaled deeply and gave a pained groan to the scent. Sweat and wine, a wondrous combo for his kind, but it hurt him as well. Bolting up, the vampire stalked over to the wooden door and slammed it shut, pivoting quickly upon his dressy like shoes, and pinning his back against the doornails grating the fine art in a fierce manner. Twisting in his bed, little Miles sat up and started confused upon his slightly older , in this time the Barstow brothers were the same age, but it changed when Miles chose to stay 17 his whole life. Flipping the fluffy covers back, he swung his feet over and in a to graceful manner, made his way to the pain stricken Lukaria

**"What's wrong?"**The purr in his voice only added to Lukas discomfort and he looked to the side, viens in his neck coming to the surface. Miles Frowned, and put a tentative hand upon the boys chest, light and almost playful. The ways of sexual vampires; always soft and teasing. His breathe was cut to the touch and without thinking his hand came to rest over the others, index finger tracing simple shapes upon the smooth white skin.

**"Uh...nothing****...****"** straining for words, his words held that overly seductive side to them; he had yet been able to control that but didn't care right now. Miles lips formed a small grin in the cornors, but also concern formed. He knew his brothers ways, had accidentally seen him at work one day. He envied his brother in ways, but not too badly...he knew how to get his women. Attempting to slid his hand free, the shorter boy stepped back slightly and tried to seem unfazed by the look Luka was giving him.

**"Bullshit...hey...don't look at me like that"**Frowning in discomfort the shockingly straight Miles shifted upon his bare feet uneasily and stepped back once more, his grin growing slightly. He got humor out of this and knew he shouldn't. Growling inwardly, Luka watched his brother with more interest than was needed, and for the first time in his life he saw a boy rather attractive. It would have been fine, only if Miles wasn't his full blooded sibling. Lips curled into that cruelly sexy grin and he stalked forward slightly, hands falling softly to his sides.

**"You know, your kinda cute Miles"** Purring heavily a snicker slipped from his lips as the younger Barstow growled in disgust, stepping back again and coming closer to pinning himself against the far wall.

**"Lukaria"**With a warning tone he squeaked slightly when his back touched the black painted walls, hands coming forward as if to hold off his still advancing brother. Another snicker coiled through his lips as he launched forward, grabbed Miles wrists and pinned him forcefully to the rock solid backdrop, the joker like laugh coming out when he tried to squirm free. Even at 15, Luka out powered almost everyone.

**"What?"** teasingly he asked while he ran his nose ghostly along the boys jaw line, grunting very happily to the scent...touch, feel. God it got him worked up, but he truly wasn't aware as to who was under his grasp. You see, when Sex Vampires go to long without doing something, they grab whatever is there...Not thinking who they were. Squeaking, Miles tried to push off his brother, but ended up failing badly.

**"I don't roll that way Luka, now stop it, go find a girl please"**[Almost begging, he didn't realize how much it drove the rapist in the making on. Growling happily he pressed up against Miles harder and licked along his bare shoulder pleasurably, snickering when the skin flinched in not wanting. Suddenly, the smallest of things intrigued Luka, like the silk shirt his brother wore, the velvet pants hugging his legs, the smell of that sexy mint smell he always seemed to wear. Groaning in pleasure yet pain he nipped at the boys' neck before placing a kiss onto the corner of his mouth.

**"Yes****...****beg Miles, beg for me"** Getting more aroused than was needed he hissed when ivories nicked the tender pale skin of his the pinned wrists he pressed harder, and got to the point where Miles had to bend his hands back for some sort of comfort, yet felt the bones bending underneath.

**"Chill! please!"**Whimpering softly he tried to wiggle free once more but gave up hope and simply let his brother give him a simple but forceful kiss. Mmm, even he got excited at the bloody tint to it. Relaxing just slightly he leaned forward and gave one back, lapping at the crimson contently and for a moment he forgot who exactly he was kissing. Well, until the silk voice spoke again.

**"Good boy, behave and I'll be sweet"**

**Better version of it...the rest is coming=3  
**


End file.
